Bound to you
by Keiko-keket
Summary: A songfic done to the evanescence song 'Lies' that quite suits the relationship between Bakura and his god Zoku Necriphadisu. Rated for blood, death, cutting and selfloathing.


Title: Bound to you 

Rating: shrugs G at the most.

Warnings: Mentions of major death, self loathing, and cutting

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear 

Darkness. Blood. Death, terror, screams. It hurt. Oh, it hurt. To watch. To live through this nightmare. To fear that the killers would find his hiding spot. To want the killers to find his hiding spot._  
_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears  
_

He couldn't help it. The liquid tears fell like rain down his young face. "Mother…" he cried. "Father…" he flinched as another agonized scream was cut off with the abruptness of a painful death.

_Lost from within, pursuing the end  
_

The guards were enjoying themselves it seemed. They laughed uproariously, pushing unfortunate victims ahead, mocking them. Bakura was tempted to leap out of his hiding place, to beat those very guards to death and sacrifice them to their own disgusting ritual. But his legs were frozen, fear keeping them still.

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

He remembered. When the guards had first come, his mother had told him. Had told him, even as she took him to this hiding spot that nothing bad would happen. She lied. Mother had _lied_. He saw her, the first one to be struck down and melted. Why couldn't it have been nothing?

_You will never be strong enough  
_

His conscience battered him. Why couldn't he get up and fight? The rest of his village, eldest to youngest all fought for their lives. Except him. Weak coward, hiding in corners. He could practically feel the dying glaring at him before those very same eyes disappeared into the boiling vat. _Why didn't you help? You could have saved us!_ They screamed.

_You will never be good enough  
_

The screams wouldn't stop. Both the physical, and the ones Bakura knew they'd yell if they could speak. _Weak. Weak pathetic worthless child. You should have been the first to die! Someone worthier could have lived!_

_You were never conceived in love  
_

Oh. What would Father think, seeing him cower, almost wetting himself and crying? He'd beat him for sure, even thought he no longer had hands. Those hands had just been tossed in the vat before his screaming body fell in. His mother was first… his father was last, the ninety-ninth. Father, who had not loved him from the moment he was born, father, strongest man in the village, wasn't strong enough to survive this.

_You will not rise above_

Even as the ritual ended, and Items of gold were removed and hustled back to wherever the murderers came from, he couldn't move. He ordered his body to chase after the monsters, but still, he was frozen. And weak. He wanted to kill himself, to end the shame and humiliation.

_Chorus:  
They'll never see  
_

Days after the murder, news spread quickly of Egypts victory. A starved, lone child stumbled out through the desert, struggling to survive. He was feverish with the desire to right the wrong of his sole survival after he freed his loved ones from a not-life. Though, he knew they hated him. Every last one of them. He could feel the burning gaze hurting him for his weakness.

_I'll never be  
_

The boy lay passed out in the sand, Ra high above his head. Barely, he was able to force back the tears, knowing that crying would mean his death. He had to _move_ but once again his body betrayed his tormented mind.

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
_

His skin was burnt red by the time Ra descended into his travel to the underworld. Finally, he could move his body, scant inches along the sandy ground. He had to get there. He had to save them, to end his sins.

_Burning deep inside of me  
_

He was weak. He knew it, because someone like his father would not be crawling on hands and knees through the desert. If he was strong, if only he could be strong, he'd be able to march into the vipers den and slay the murderers and save his people. He collapsed, for days of no food, Ra beating him mercilessly, and no water finally did in his weak body.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
_

He was able to flip himself over so he would not suffocate in the sand. "Why…" he questioned the world and the gods in a cracked voice. He was able to see the stars, but even as he stared, each one was blotted out by some inky blackness. He forced his drained body to sit up, feeling a prescence. "Who…?" he cried.

"Shh… sweet child." A voice crooned to him. He turned, taking in the hunched over form, the mane of red hair and mask.

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
_

"Y-you can make me strong?" Bakura gasped as the figure held a cup of water to his needy lips.

"Of course child. You wish to destroy those who wronged your people. That is something that I can give power to. Immense power."

Bakura watched the figure – for he knew it was no mortal man- greedily.

"I'll do anything! Please…"

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
_

"Swear your allegiance to me, child. Then all my powers are yours."

"I swear! I swear on my life that I am yours!"

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

A knife fell to the sand at Bakuras knees. "I will need a sacrifice to give you the power. Some blood will be quite sufficient. But the wound must never fully heal, or my powers will abandon you…"

Bakura looked horrified, having enough of blood. But his hands, moving for once against his will, upended the skin of water before picking up the knife and bringing it to his face. A slash down across his right eye and two parallel was all he could take before the pain was too much to bear. He screamed, even as his hand held the skin so the blood was collected inside it.

The being took the skin, bringing it to its lips and sipping delicately at the crimson fluids, as Bakura fell to the ground, sand getting in his wounds and hurting him more.

"Delicious. A perfect sacrifice. You may have my power." The figure intoned as it finished the blood. "I am called Zoku Necriphadisu. A god of chaos and destruction." It lifted Bakura off the ground, his would clean of any sand and healed over into a deep scar that would never vanish.

"You are mine."

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
_

Bakura felt the prescence of his god, even as the years past. He commited acts to make, not himself, but Zoku stronger. Chaotic, destructive acts to make the power he fueled him with stronger. It was no longer about his weakness. It was about his revenge.

_I have lived and I died for you  
_

With one final scream, Bakuras voice was silenced as his soul was ripped from his mortal body and deposited in the Item of gold called the Sennen Ring. His body was desecrated and left for the vultures to eat.

_Abide in me and I vow to you  
_

Within the inky shadows of the Ring, Bakuras spirit huddled, afraid once more, since he no longer felt his god. Weakness. Left alone, he was weak. He needed his lords powers. He could still avenge.

_I will never forsake you_

The familiar power suddenly rushed through him, and he was elated, letting off a laugh that was not sane in the slightest.

"I will not cast you out just yet. We still have plans, child. Many beautiful plans." The voice caressed his ears, as millennia passed.

_Chorus  
_

_Chorus_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
_

Once again, he had lost. The pharaoh reincarnated had defeated him. His weakness was unable to be stopped. Hissing, he fell back to the Ring, only to feel it start to disintegrate. "No! I need this power! I need to be strong! Zoku!" he cried.

_I have lived and I died for you  
_

He was left in cold, unforgiving darkness, as the pharaoh, the undeserving, strong pharaoh passed on into the afterlife, friends and family surrounding him. He felt a prescence.

"You haven't left me yet?" he whispered to the blackness.

"Never child. We still have plans. Someday, you will return."

"But the Items were destroyed. I can die now."

"Never child. I will not let you go."

_Abide in me and I vow to you  
_

"You still need me?"

"All but you have forgotten me. You have your uses."

_I will never forsake you  
_

"Then I shall serve you, Zoku-sama." Bakura cried as the familiar arms wrapped around him. Eternally damned with this monster.

_Chorus_

And heres the lyrics with no fic in them, just so you can see.

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_Chorus:_  
They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus_  
_Chorus_

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus_


End file.
